Careless Whisper
by Severus's vampiress
Summary: The war has taken away more from Sephora Black then she thought possible, and in order to retrieve it, she has gone over to the Dark Side to destroy a certain dangerous young man. DracoSephyTom.
1. The Marriage

_This is my new story, I'm soo excited! Hope you like it! _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**2 weeks ago**

_A young girl of about seventeen sat at the kitchen table, her emerald green eyes twinkling with amusement. Her long, silky raven-black hair hung down her back, and her dimples played about her cheeks as she laughed at the antics of her father, and the man who was like her uncle._

"_Dad, please tell me you did not do that!" she wailed at Sirius Black, but her voice held a tone of humour in it._

"_Moony, I am going to kill you!" he growled at the laughing were-wolf next to him, and he tackled him to the ground, as the girl laughed even more at their actions. An arm from behind her grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up, out of her chair, as a hand covered her eyes._

"_Hello Sephora," a deep, husky voice whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. Sephora laughed slightly._

"_Hmmmm…..now who could this be. Oh Merlin, Drakie poo is it you? I thought I told you we were to keep our affair a secret!" she cried, and the hand quickly pulled away from her eyes as if burnt. As Sephora opened her eyes, she looked at the faces of three very shocked men. _

"_I was just kidding guys!" she laughed, as she turned to hug her fiancé, Harry Potter. _

"_Sephy don't shock me like that!" Sirius cried, as he tried to calm his frantically beating heart. "My old heart can't handle it." Remus merely smiled at her joke; he could sense she was teasing. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips, growling slightly in amused irritation._

"_I knew I should have killed that ferret before he ran off with the Deatheaters to do his fathers biddings," he said, and Sephy merely grinned._

"_You have to admit, he is very good looking.." she said, trying to keep a straight face at the look of anger from Harry. _

"_Of course, if you like the sallow, pinched look," Harry said, as he watched Remus and Sirius arguing over who should get the last bottle of firewhisky. _

"_You once had that very same pinched look, I'll have you remember," Sephy said, smirking at the quelling look Harry gave her. She put her hands on his chest, fingering with the button on his shirt. "But boy did you grow out of it."_

_She rose an eyebrow at him challengingly, and his grinned at her and he covered her lips with his own. _

"_I wonder what I did to deserve such a seductive siren" he whispered against her lips, as he moved in to kiss her again._

"_Not until after marriage!" yelled Sirius, shocked, as Remus elbowed him in the ribs, hard._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**1 week ago**

"_The wedding is in a week Seph, and you don't have your wedding dress yet?" yelled Nymphadora Tonks, her pink hair changing from pink to stripy red in her surprise._

"_Look Nymphy…Harry is giving me his mother's dress, and it's beautiful. I'm happy with it, so relax!" she sighed, as she received a blow to the head from a pillow._

"_What was that for?" she asked as she tried to neaten her hair up again._

"_I told you not to call me Nymphy!" Tonks yelled, as Remus entered the room. _

"_Am I interrupting something ladies?" he asked, like the almost-perfect gentleman he is. He went to sit down next to Sephy, and put his arms around her, as she leaned into him to rest her head on his chest._

"_It seems like only yesterday you were a little around the house naked singing 'It's getting hot in here' while shrieking like a harpy," he sighed in fake reminiscence, and Sephy hit him lightly on the shoulder as Tonks laughed, taking a seat next to Sephy._

"_I never did that!" she cried, outraged._

"_You're right. It was more like a banshee," he said, and chuckled as she huffed. "It's going to be weird seeing you in a wedding dress, getting married. Makes me feel old."_

_Sephy laughed as she pinched his cheek. "I don't think you're old, in fact you and dad make me feel old. With your childish antics," she sighed, looking around the room, and then back at him, love and caring filled in them._

"_I love you Uncle Remus," she said, and he held her tight, his cheek resting in her hair, taking in her perfumed scent. _

"_Why are you saying goodbye? You can't get rid of me that easily. I will be coming to visit you and Harry everyday!" he said to lighten up the mood, and it worked, as Sephy laughed, muffled against his chest. _

"_Promise you'll bring chocolate?" she asked, straight faced._

"_Always," he promised, laughing._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**4 days ago**

_Sephy walked into the room, when she felt herself being pulled into a waltz. There was no one else in the room except for her and her father, the person whose arms she was in. She laughed slightly as she waltzed around the room with him._

"_Um…dad? It's 2 in the morning," he said, noticing his bedraggled state, and it looked as though he hadn't slept in days._

"_I know," he said, smiling as with a wave of his hand, he changed the track, and started singing along with it:_

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you

_Sephy felt her eyes smarting slightly. _

"_Dad…" she started, but he interrupted her with his singing, gently in her ear. She knew it would be hard for him, since he was a convict and couldn't go to visit her that often, as well as the fact that she would probably be kept an eye on by the Ministry, so she couldn't visit him often either, or she would risk them getting exposed._

"_Dad, I love you and I will visit you as often as I can. Plus you remember the mirrors – we'll keep in contact! And I'm an Auror and I'm in the Order, I'll have to come to Grimmauld at least once a week without looking too suspicious!" she said, watching as the tension left his face slightly._

"_I just don't know how to manage without you – you're the reason I stayed sane in Azkaban and you're the reason I have managed being cooped up in this bloody house in the first place," he whispered to her, as he moved his finger to wipe a tear from her eye._

"_This old age is turning me senile. I swear it's all your mother's fault….I never used to be this emotional. In fact she once told me I had the emotional range of a teaspoon…." _

_Sephy laughed and hugged him, savouring the warmth and comfort she could only get from her father._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Last night**

_Sephy sat on her bed, reading. She looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning, and her wedding day was only a few hours away. She smiled contentedly, and she savoured the warm feeling that inhabited her body. Tomorrow she would be Mrs Sephora Potter. She was the happiest she ever felt before. She had everything, and tomorrow, she'd even have a husband._

_She was about to lie down, when she heard a click, and saw her door open, but no one was there. She lifted up her wand quickly, but lowered it when she heard his voice._

"_Sssssshhhhh….calm down, it's just me!" Harry whispered as he closed the door. _

"_Harry," she sighed with relief, but then frowned slightly. "What are you doing here?"_

_He took off his invisibility cloak and sat down in from of her, smiling. _

"_I have to give this to you," he said as he took out a small jewellery box from his pocket. Sephy looked confused, but smiled all the same._

"_I already have a ring," she said, but he just laughed slightly nervously, and asked her to turn around. She did, still confused, as he pulled her long hair away from the nape of her neck, and she felt cold silver slide around her throat, as he fastened it at the back._

_She looked down, and saw that it was a locket, with a rose and the words 'I love you' inscribed on the front. She turned round and looked up at him in surprise, but he merely smiled and waited for her to read the rest of it. She opened the locket and saw that it had a close up picture of the both of them, her kissing him on the cheek and the both of them smiling happily. She looked up at him, but he shook his head and turned the locket over so she could read the back. It said 'I will love you always, my darling'. Tears pricked her eyes as she looked back at him, and enveloped him in a hug that conveyed all her love._

"_So I take it you liked it?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. She just kissed him as an answer, and looked deep into his eyes._

"_Thank you, it's beautiful," she whispered, and he stroked her cheek. "So are you," he whispered back. They kissed for a while, until Sephy collapsed onto her back on the back, grinning stupidly._

"_I think it's illegal to feel this happy," she said, sighing as he move to lie down next to her, leaning on his elbow to look down at her._

"_I love you," he whispered, seriously, not a trace of humour. She looked up at him, and noticed that he meant every word. "I love you too," she whispered back, and they spent the rest of the night lying in each others arms._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**The present day**

Sephy looked at herself in the mirror, swallowing nervously. She looked like the epitome of classic, timeless beauty. Her siren like green eyes were twinkling happily, and her cheeks similarly flushed with pleasure. Her long hair was piled upon her head in a chignon, with a few loose tresses curled, tickling her cheeks. She wore an off the shoulder, bodice style dress, which was embroidered with gems, and the skirts were long and silk. She had diamonds in her hair and around her throat, and Tonks and Ginny looked at each other proudly.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful bride," Molly Weasely said tearfully as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Sephy beamed at Molly's words as she straightened out her skirts self-consciously. Today was it – the big day. She would finally be married to Harry, the person who she'd been going out with for years. Harry and she had started to train to become aurors in their fifth year in order to prepare them for the inevitable war with Voldermort, and now, at 18, she was getting married. They had plenty of discouragement from friends and family saying they were too young, but they agreed that no matter how young they were, they wanted to be together forever.

"_I love her with all my heart, and me being a few years older will not change those feelings in any way, so why not let me marry her now?" Harry asked Sirius and Remus, as they tried to talk him out of it. "I want her to be mine, in a world where everything is in chaos and where we may not even survive. I want to love her and cherish her, in case I never have the chance to."_

_He was referring to his fight with Voldermort – it was pending, and he knew he may never come out of it alive. _

"It's time," Ginny squealed, excited, and Sephy managed a shaky smile. She stood up as they headed towards the church doors. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest, and her hands were sweating profusely. Remus and Sirius were both waiting for her outside the doors, as one was her father, and the other was as good as. They both beamed with pride as they saw how beautiful she looked, and the look of happiness on her face filled them with happiness.

"Ready?" Remus asked, while Sirius looked more nervous then the bride herself. Sephy nodded, smiling, and took each of their arms in her own, holding the large bouquet of white flowers out in front of her. She held her breath, as both men shot her reassuring smiles at her, and they slowly made their way forward as the doors opened.

Harry could hardly keep his mouth closed when he saw how stunning she looked, and she was all his. He grinned instead, as she took in his handsome black suit, and a white rose tucked in the pocket. The perfect couple – both good looking, both brave (foolish Gryffindor bravery!), and both in love. Nothing could ever go wrong.

Sephora finally arrived at the front of the church, Dumbledore standing there with a twinkle in his eye, and a serene look on his face. Ron, the best man, grinned at Sephora affectionately. Harry smiled at Sephy as he took her hand in his and squeezed it, reassuringly. The welcome occurred without a problem, and finally it was time to take the vows. They turned to each other, love shining in their eyes, and no one had any doubt that they would fulfil all their promises. The vows were said, and the rings were exchanged.

"You may now kiss the bride," Dumbledore announced happily, and Sephy swore that he would be jumping up and down and clapping his hands in glee if he had less self control. Harry smiled at this, and moved his lips closer to hers. Their lips were about to touch when the church doors swung open. A distraught looking Kingsley Shacklebolt ran in, clutching an injury on his abdomen.

"Death Eaters – attacking Hogwarts – need to….get together….and fight. It's the final battle. The war is upon us…"

And with this, he collapsed, leaving everyone in the church in shocked silence.

**I know this may not look like a Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy story yet, but be patient, the next chapter will be much better!**


	2. The Battle

**Sorry for the delay!! (All explained if you are reading Black Rose - in the last chapter). Thought I might as well get a move on with this story too! I have lots of exciting ideas so I want to get them rolling!!! But of course Black Rose if my baby! Won't be abandoning it!!! Hope you like!  
**

Sephora looked at Harry, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Harry's eyes mirrored her own emotions as he took her hand into his as if holding on for dear life. Sirius and Remus moved to help Shacklebolt who had collapsed on the floor, Remus feeling his vitals as Sirius healed Shacklebolt's injury as much as he could. Once seeing that his condition had stabilised they stood up, looking around, tension evident on their faces.

"Everyone in the Order must head back to Hogwarts now where we will assemble ourselves and prepare for battle,' Remus said, his deep voice calm and stable. "Everyone who is not in the order must head back to their houses and wait until the battle has ended to see the outcome. If we lose, then you must flee from the Wizarding World as you will no longer be safe." At this, everyone in the church gasped at the implications of this. The world as they knew it was about to change, and noone knew whether it would be for the better of for the worst. Suddenly everyone got into action, heading towards the floo networks. Sirius was pale, staring at the wall. Remus turned to him.

"Padfoot, you need to pull yourself together," he said gently, touching Sirius' arm. Sirius looked at Remus, swallowing deeply and nodding his head. Remus smiled grimly and turned to Sephy and Harry. Harry was holding Sephy in his arms, both of them frozen. They thought they were going to start a new life together, but now it seemed like they were ending their lives together.

"Harry, it is time," Remus said remorsefully, watching as Harry pulled away from Sephy. He looked down at her as Sephora's eyes filled with tears. He smiled sadly, wiping the tears that started their journey down her cheek.

"I'm going to kick Voldy's arse, then I am going to come back to you so we can have those little brats that you wanted," he said laughing, yet his eyes portrayed his seriousness. Sephy didn't laugh.

"You bet your arse you will," she said, as she leant up and pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, their hearts breaking at the sight of the lovers final kiss before the battle. Once their kiss had finished, Sephy turned to her father and her godfather.

"You guys ready?" she said, smirking slightly, and then said in an American accent "Cos we are gonna do some serious ass kicking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was assembled behind the gates of Hogwarts, watching the rows of hundreds of Death Eaters advancing. Sephora had changed into her fighting outfit - black jeans and long black boots with a long black robe on top.

"Sephy," Sirius whispered to his daughter who was standing beside him, "be careful. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you." He stroked her hair with his hand and kissed her gently on the forehead, his eyes filled with the fear he felt for her. Sephy smiled gently at him, resting her hand over his.

"Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." She looked at Remus, who was standing in front of her protectively. She put her hand on his shoulder so he turned around and looked at her. "I'll be fine," she repeated. Remus smiled and ruffled her hair as he kissed her on the forehead too.

"Of course you will, I taught you well," he said, putting on an air of looking arrogant. Sephy laughed, but her laughter died in her throat as she watched the Death Eaters approaching the gates at a faster pace. She saw Harry at the front of the group.

"I'll be right back," she said, and before they could protest she headed towards Harry. When she reached him, she turned him around and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Harry rested her forehead on hers and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and swallowing down the tears that he refused to let take over him. Sephy let a few tears fall.

"Come back to me," she whispered, and he opened his eyes at her desperate plea. He wiped the tears away with her thumb and then stroked her cheek gently, letting his actions say what his words couldn't say. HE kissed her desperately and passionately, as though he was trying to imprint the feel of her lips on his in his memory forever.

"It's time!" A voice yelled from behind. Sephy and Harry broke apart, their eyes meeting conveying the message: stay safe.

Then the battle began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sephy dodged a curse from the Death Eater she was duelling.

"Recognise me, sweety?" cooed the death eater, pulling off her mask. Sephy didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Aunt Bella, what a pleasure," Sephy said, throwing a curse at Bellatrix Lestrange, one that she dodged artfully.

"Oh no my little pumpkin, it's all my pleasure to be sure. After you told the authorities where I was hiding and sent me to Azkaban for another two years, I made a little pact with myself," Bellatrix said while they battled. "I am going to make you suffer the way I suffered those two years in Azkaban you vindictive little bitch."

Sephy just rolled her eyes at the fury of her opponent.

"Oh, and exactly what are you planning on doing to make me 'suffer'?" Sephy drawled, clearly unfazed. The battle was going on around them, hundreds curses flying around them. Bellatrix smiled ferally, her eyes wide and glazed over. She turned around without any warning and aimed her wand at someone in the distance. Sephy looked confused, until she say who the wand was aimed at.

"DAD!!!" she screamed, quickly aiming her wand at Bellatrix. She saw the killing curses leave their wands at the same time, and saw both of the bodies drop at the same time. The battle around Sephy started to slow down, and suddenly she couldn't hear anything, nor see anything except the corpse of her father lying on the ground. Her breathing constricted, as she slowly made her way over to her father's body, oblivious to the curses whizzing by her. She vaguely heard someone say her name as she dropped onto her knees by her father, her face pale and her eyes wide. Her hands trembled as she lifted her fingers towards his face, gently stroking his cheek while gazing into his open lifeless eyes. Someone was shaking her.

"Sephy!! SEPHY!!" Remus yelled, shaking her hard, trying to make her snap out of her shock. Sephy slowly looked up at Remus, still not crying, still not believing.

"He's gone Sephy!" Remus said, looking pale and upset himself. "The only thing you can do now is avenge his death. Help us win this battle and his death won't be in vain." Sephy just looked up at him, not seeing anything and not feeling anything. Numb.

Then everything went black.


	3. The Loss

Sephy stirred slightly, groaning as she came into consciousness. Her eyes fluttered before opening fully, allowing Sephy to survey her surroundings. She sat up immediately as she realised where she was. _The Shrieking Shack? _The last thing she remembered was...

__

She vaguely heard someone say her name as she dropped onto her knees by her father, her face pale and her eyes wide. Her hands trembled as she lifted her fingers towards his face, gently stroking his cheek while gazing into his open lifeless eyes...

Then everything went black.

Sephy choked back a sob as the image of her father's dead, lifeless eyes came into view. She held back her tears as another thought entered her mind...what about everyone else? How did she get here? _Uncle Remus must have brought me here when I passed out, _she reasoned. She stood up, willing herself to hold it together and not think of her dad. _How about the others? Uncle Remus? Harry? _With those thoughts she ran out of the Shrieking Shack, not prepared for what she was about to see.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself as she took in the sight in front of her.

Bodies. Everywhere.

She stumbled forward unsteadily, breathing rapid and shallow. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror.

The Dark Mark.

Voldemort had won. The Dark side had one. Which meant that Harry was dead.

Sephora tripped over something, falling to her knees. She turned around to see what it was and let out a painful sob as she recognised the body of her Godfather.

"Moony," she sobbed as she pulled his head onto her lap. She put her forehead against his as she cried in anguish. She cried for her father, for Remus, for Harry. Then she cried even more for everyone who had died today, and for how the world she knew it had changed. She didn't know how much time went by until she heard some footsteps moving towards her. She gasped and quickly turned around while still kneeling on the floor, holding her wand out ahead in front of her, her wand hand shaking slightly. Tears blurred her vision as a figure dressed in Death Eater robes appeared in front of her, hood up and Death Eater mask on.

"Stay away from me," she warned, her voice shaking. She attempted to sound brave, but knew that her position kneeling on the floor was a disadvantage and the Death Eater knew it too.

The Death Eater slowly took off his mask, not bothering to draw his wand.

"P-P-Professor Snape?" Sephy stammered, lowering her wand as well. Snape looked as shocked as she was. Suddenly Sephy stood up and ran towards Snape and threw her arms around his neck. She knew he was a spy for the Order, and perhaps the only one alive who was part of the Light side. At first his body went completely rigid, before he relaxed and put his arms around her gently, for lack of knowing what to do. As she cried into the crook of his shoulder, he stroked her hair awkwardly.

"Miss Black," he said gently, "you need to pull yourself together."

Sephy straightened up, removing her arms from him, slightly embarassed at having cried in front of her snarky professor. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh, Professor," she said, her voice breaking as she started to tear up again. She didn't know what else to say, all her questions incorporated into those two words. Snape looked like he was about to say something until they heard someone behind them.

"Well, well well. If it isn't beautiful Miss Black."**Until next time! Not my best work I know...I promise it will get better!**


End file.
